1. Field of the Invention. This invention pertains to conformable garments, and more particularly to disposable garments having selected elasticized portions for gently holding the garment to the wearer's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art. Disposable diapers of the type using elastic elements for leg and waist bands have come into widespread use during recent years. Such usage can be attributed to the improved fit and leakage prevention provided by the elastic gathers on the diapers.
Disposable diapers, incontinence briefs, and similar products are typically composed of three major components. The first component is a top sheet that forms the inside or facing of the garment and is placed next to the wearer's skin. The second component is a back sheet that forms the exterior or backing layer of the garment. The third component is an absorbent pad that is interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet. The top sheet and back sheet are relatively inelastic. Fastening tapes for holding the garment on the wearer are commonly employed.
The elastic leg and waist elements are typically applied in directions perpendicular to each other on the diaper. The set of elastic elements for the crotch are applied in a longitudinal direction with respect to the unfolded diaper. The second set of elastic elements for the waist area are applied in a transverse direction with respect to the unfolded diaper.
The elastic elements may be affixed to the other diaper components in either an extended or relaxed condition. Previous teachings in the art have concentrated on securing the elastic elements to the other diaper components while the elastic elements are in the extended or stretched condition. Examples of disposable diapers manufactured by affixing stretched elastic bands to a web of suitable diaper material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,245; 4,336,803; 4,337,771; 4,352,355; 4,486,192; 4,500,316; and 4,507,163. However, the combination of the complexity of the diaper construction and the intricacy of the machinery required to affix stretched elastic bands in the manufacturing process results in production problems and high machine maintenance costs. Moreover, the intense quest for improvements in disposable diapers makes it increasingly difficult to simplify the machinery for attaching stretched elastic bands to the other diaper components.
Alternately, one of the diaper components can be contracted by corrugating or pleating it and then affixing the elastic element to the component in a relaxed or unstretched condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,781 discloses an example of an elastic waist diaper in which the elastic band is attached in a relaxed condition. The diaper shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,781 is not satisfactory, because the inelastic facing and backing require openings in the top sheet and back sheet. An elastic material is secured to the top sheet or back sheet or both and is disposed in the openings. The elastic layer material presents a raw surface to the wearer's skin rather than a smooth top sheet, and thus can be a source of skin irritation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,595 shows an example of a diaper construction in which the elastic member may be attached in either the stretched or relaxed condition. The top sheet is corrugated at the regions of band attachment thereto. If the corrugations are not completely pulled out when the diaper is put on the wearer, the remaining corrugations could be a source of abrasion to the skin.
Thus, a need exists for disposable garments having elastic elements that are applied to the other garment components in a manner which eliminates the problems associated with prior elasticized garments and which provides better fitting garments.